villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Asmodeus (Arknthology)
Asmodeus is a former Arkn, and the second son of Abaddon, as well as the younger brother to Raphael and the father of Elias Exodus. He was one of the group of Arkn that created the Nephilim children, and is one of the few that survived doing so after the mass execution. Afterwards, he became a very powerful Dekn, becoming The Carver's right-hand and even learning of his true origin. He is portrayed as a main antagonist and later recurring protagonist in MedBoy789. Synopsis Asmodeus generally appears to people as either foolish, menacing, or needlessly inappropriate, but this merely masks the fact that he is one of the wisest and more powerful Dekn Lords. His growing up a neglected and overshadowed Arkn showed him how beings can act at times, making him socially adept and able to trick and/or deceive nearly anyone, even his elder brother at times. A good example of this is his menacing characteristics upon meeting Tobias, and later revealing his true intentions that he had been contrasting Raphael doing this. Although he had become a Dekn, Asmodeus has maintained ties to being an Arkn somehow, having wings and being able to mate with presumably a lot of females. He talks and mentions this frequently in most conversations. Asmodeus knows his limits, when there is an individual he knows he cannot best, he refuses to cross paths with them, however, The Carver is somewhat an exception to this, as the two have achieved having frequent rivalry despite being good friends. This is shown at certain times, whereas The Carver is subtle with his competitive to Asmodeus (comparing his genitalia to that of an 'Epsilion Quasar', claiming to have been the Lord of Deceit, mimicking large Elk antlers), Asmodeus will retort with phrases such as "My dick is bigger". Despite this ambiguously known rivalry, Asmodeus knows his limits when it comes to Carver, and somewhat fears him without showing it. Asmodeus may or may not have emotional attachments to his son, Elias, even with his psychotic ways. He allegedly did not remember his mother, and when Raphael insisted they kill him, Asmodeus tried convincing him that his ties with The Carver makes him too dangerous to cross, its unknown whether this is the truth, or if this is an attempt by Asmodeus to postpone his death, or possibly both. Asmodeus claimed that if it comes down to it, he will kill Elias. A remarkable character trait of Asmodeus is you can never tell when he's telling the truth or not, making others distrust him as much as the characters around him. Regardless, Asmodeus brings entertainment to every scene he enters, keeping people guessing whether what he's doing is turning characters against each other or bringing them closer together, or if its just for laughs. Story Background Asmodeus was brought into existence by his father solely for the purpose of keeping his elder brother, Raphael, from disobeying. As children, the two would sneak out, only for Asmodeus to be punished by his father soon afterwards. Throughout his life growing up, his father always favored Raphael over Asmodeus, putting most of his focus training and educating Raphael, and taking Raphael to meet the other Arkn Lords before he did. However, an Arkn Lord named Del'Phar met with Asmodeus beforehand, and told him that he has great spirit within him that his father fails to see. Asmodeus became an Arkn Warrior, who had been grouped with 200 other Arkn that watched over humanity. Eventually, Asmodeus began to realize that the Arkn cause never benefited him and was not worth fighting for. With this thought, he became reckless. Asmodeus, along with Azazel as well as others, found human women beautiful and mated with them. As a result, these women gave birth to half-human children, known as The Nephilim, who wandered the Earth such as normal humans would. That was when the Dekn Emperor of the time, The Carver, informed the Arkn aristocracy of the events unfolding in the humanity’s reality. The Carver informed the Arkn that if the information gathering party of Arkn where not returned to The Golden City, and the Nephilim destroyed, war would ensue. As 176 Watchers were executed, Azazel and Asmodeus managed to hide out within the brinks of humanity and watch the events of the mass execution ensue. Risking getting captured, Asmodeus went to Raziel in hopes of him helping to conceal his own and other Nephilim children in an artificial reality. Raziel did this, and a number of the children were put in this reality, where they would undergo a repetitive time-loop. However, this resulted in the capture of Asmodeus and Azazel. As a result, Asmodeus was exiled to the outskirts of .Reality. Despite this, Asmodeus managed to keep some Arkn abilities, such as his wings. He set forth to become a prestigious Dekn Lord, as well as an enemy to Raphael in the wars. Asmodeus would manipulate his soldiers into keeping Raphael busy through slaughtering them. Meeting Tobias & Reunion With Raphael After Tobias and Raphael burn the deceased Aqua Skethe, a storm happens and Asmodeus appears to Tobias, possessing his drug dealer, Matt. He introduces himself as the Dekn Lord of Desire, and tries to convince Tobias to join the Dekn and not to listen to Raphael. He then departs, leaving Tobias back in his bedroom. After Tobias listens to Raphael about staying away from the Skethe, Asmodeus teleports Tobias to The Vale of Nightmares, where he threatens him into joining the Dekn. Asmodeus returns shortly after and makes up for his temper by showing Tobias his true desires. After a brief threatening, he decides to leave again. Raphael then begins possessing Tobias and calls Asmodeus an imbecile on his way out. Asmodeus hears this and returns to taunt Raphael, bringing up his past as an Arkn and pointing out various ways he has manipulated him. This causes Raphael to go into a rage and threatens him to leave. Tobias kept having recurring nightmares after this, to the point where he took it upon himself to contact Asmodeus himself. Before meeting up with him, Raphael and Tobias meet Asmodeus' son, Elias. Raphael explains to Asmodeus the things Elias claimed to have done. Upon hearing this, Asmodeus makes a phone call to someone to search for Vine. Raphael and Asmodeus get into an argument, bringing up their past as brothers and why they both left the Arkn cause. In the midst of this argument, Raphael and Asmodeus take notice that Tobias is missing. Asmodeus decides to leave afterwards, presumably to look further into matters with his son. Post-Elias After Elias' attack and the reparations Azrael and Raphael made to it, Raphael summons Asmodeus to inform him of matters dealing with Elias. The two talk, and Asmodeus informs Raphael that their father procreated with The Carver while he was an Arkn in order to spawn them. In denial, Asmodeus also informs Raphael that their father has been killed, and he informs him of the Carver's true origin, and warns Raphael of the oncoming destruction ahead. Asmodeus departs into hiding afterwards. Raphael and Asmodeus meet up again during the May 15th even. Asmodeus informs Raphael of the destruction of the Golden City they once lived in. While Raphael warns Azrael, he returns to find another being in place of Asmodeus' vessel, presumably a Hethe. This being claims he is going to destroy the Dekn homeworld, The Infinitium, and have Raphael watch. The being is seen walking away with Asmodeus' vessel, and afterwards, the Infinitium is destroyed. Both Asmodeus and Raphael's fates are left unknown after this. Trivia * Asmodeus is known for his distrusting nature and compulsive lying in order to receive whatever benefits he gains out of dishonesty. may have lied about several things: *# He claimed that he helped create .Reality. This has been proven to be a lie several times, as around this time, he would have been an Arkn. *# He claims he does not remember who Elias' mother was. This is unlikely, granted the significance of the Nephilim incident. *# He claimed that if it comes down to it, he'll kill Elias himself. This may have been a lie, as Raphael had been catching onto his persistence in avoiding the subject of killing Elias. *# He may have lied about their father being The Carver. This is also unlikely, considering Raphael is an Arknza, and the Arknza have a hethian bloodline within them. *# He may have lied about his vessel, Mathias Greene, being deceased. Its possible he uses him as a vessel because he is a copy of Elias' embedded data. * Several possibilities as to where Asmodeus is now: *# The Being that took over his vessel cast him aside elsewhere. *# The Being that took over his vessel destroyed him. *# He granted the Being access to his vessel willingly before leaving on his own will. Category:Contradictory Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Related to Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:On & Off Category:Perverts Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Demon Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Possessor Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Honorable Category:Egotist Category:Amoral Category:Mischievous Category:Warlords Category:Opportunists